degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Young, Wild
I am so sorry guys, I was busy all weekend and I forgot to post it the episodes. So her are episodes 3 and 4 of 'The Group'. EPISODE #3: “Lose Yourself” *You see the group outside of Flame, a night club* Aiden: We all have our fake ID’s, right? *Everyone, but Delilah, nods* Delilah: What?! When did we get fake ID’s? *Everyone looks at each other* Chloe: Oh, hun… remember that time you had that SAT prep class… Delilah: What?! You guys told me that nothing special happened that day. Jordy: We didn’t want you to feel left out.. Delilah: How the hell am I supposed to get in?! Aiden: *smirks* I have an idea. *You see Anabella flirting with the guard, as a distraction* Anabella: Wow, you must work out every day! *She smiles* Guard: I do a few push up and y’know hit the gym. Anabella: Wow! Can I feel your muscles? *Anabella gives the group a sign to run in* Guard: Sure. *He smiles, and turns to Anabella* Anabella: Wow! *She says ditzy like* Anabella: Anyways, here’s my ID… *Shows him fake ID and runs inside* *Anabella runs over to the group, who are dancing* Anabella: It actually worked! *She giggles* Aiden: What. A. Fool! *They all laugh* *Katarina spots Delilah sitting alone at the bar* Katarina: What’s with the frown, hoe? *Delilah smiles a bit* Delilah: I always miss everything! Katarina: What do you mean? Just because you couldn’t get the fake ID’s— Delilah: IT’S NOT JUST THAT! Kat, there’s always something I don’t know… or some place I didn’t go or— Katarina: Lilah, stop! C’mon… let’s go get stoned! Delilah: Are you crazy!? Katarina: Damn, you have missed a lot! *Delilah glares at Katarina* Katarina: Kidding. *Delilah is seen sneaking back up to her room, she opens her door and is about to go in* Mr. Idatachi: Where do you think you are going young lady! *Delilah’s jaw drops when she hears her dad* Delilah: Uhh, -- Mrs. Idatachi: How dare you sneak out ON A SCHOOL NIGHT! Delilah: You know what… I am FUCKING TIRED! Mrs. Idatachi: Excuse me! Delilah: You heard me loud and fucking clear! It’s your fault I am always the odd one out… the one who never knows what’s going on. Mr. Idatachi: You are so grounded missy! Mrs. Idatachi: TWO MONTHS! No phone, no T.V, no friends! Delilah: What?! You can’t— Mr. Idatachi: We are your parents, and while you live under our roof, you liver under our rules! Delilah: FUCK YOU BOTH! *She flips them off and storms in her room, shutting the door right after* *Delilah wakes up and gets ready for school* *She runs downstairs and ignores her parents* *She gets to school and spots Jordy* Delilah: JORDY! Jordy: DELILAH! Delilah: How bout we cut school for the day? *She smirks* Jordy: Sorry babe, I have a French test today… *Jordy frowns* Delilah: Crap… y’know what…. I’m just going to cut alone. Jordy: Well, talk to you later then? Delilah: Sure. *Delilah is walking around and stops at a tattoo parlor, she enters* '-CREDITS ROLL-' EPISODE #4: “Our Lips Are Sealed” *You see Nate at the school library, reading Tiger Beat, looking at shirtless Taylor Lautner photos* *You see Chloe about to sneak up on Nate* Chloe: Boo! *Nate flinches and winces, and flips the page quickly* Chloe: Tiger Beat? Nate: I was just— *Delilah interrupts them, she has gotten a ‘makeover’* (She dyed her hair purple, got a nose piercing and is wearing short, slutty clothes) *Chloe and Nate’s jaws drop* Delilah: Hey guys. *Delilah smirks* Chloe: WHAT. THE— Nate: FUCK! Chloe: What the hell happened to you! Delilah: This is the new me… Nate: I kinda like it. *Chloe slaps his arm* Chloe: Delilah… this is not you! Delilah: It is now! Delilah: T-T-Y-L *Chloe rolls her eyes and Delilah walks out the door* *Bradley bumps into Delilah, not seeing her face* Bradley: Oh sorry— *He sees her face* Bradley: Delilah? Delilah: Yeah. Bradley: You look-- Delilah: Different, I know! *Delilah storms off* *You see Nate at football practice and Ryder running over to him* Ryder: I’ve been missing you lately; you were really good in-- Nate: Shh! You can’t tell anyone about that! Ryder: Don’t worry, my lips are sealed. Nate: Good. *Nate smiles* Ryder: How bout we have a little sequel to our last encounter. Nate: Meet me in the locker rooms, after school. *Nate winks and runs over to his other teammates* *You see Katarina sitting alone in a bench, cutting class* *Nate sits next to her* Nate: Hey big butt. *Katarina giggles* Katarina: Hey man tits. Nate: I do not have man tits, they are called pecks! Katarina: Yeah, whatever. *Katarina rolls her eyes playfully* Nate: Can I ask you a question? Katarina: You just did… Nate: Haha, very funny! Katarina: *Smirks* Okay, what’s your question? Nate: When you came out of the closet, where you scared of what everyone would say? Katarina: Uh, Nate… That’s a weird ass question but-- Katarina: Yes, I was terrified, I thought you guys wouldn’t want to hang out with me anymore… but I was wrong… *Nate smiles* Katarina: Why do you ask? Nate: Oh… uh, my cousin Leo is ‘in the closet’… Katarina: Oh, okay. *Katarina smiles *The school bell rings, and school is over* Nate: Gotta go, bye Kit Kat. *Katarina grins* Katarina: Bye baby girl. *Nate smirks, then walks away* *He stops at the guys’ locker room and takes a deep breather* *Then you see Ryder sneak up behind him* Ryder: You came. Nate: Yes, yes I did. *Nate smirks then Ryder grabs him by his shirt* Ryder: Let’s get started then… *Ryder pulls him inside and they close the door* '-CREDITS ROLL-' Category:Blog posts